Sing a song
by SasuSaku453
Summary: [2shot] As a punishment the girls were sent to do WHAT! Naruto and the guys go to see the girls to find out something more. First chapter full of songs. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno the normal


HI this is a short 2-shot. I had to doa story with these songs.  
I thought they fit for each girl so hear you go.  
Again thnxs to Kali-chan I can do my stories.  
She's a great writer and editor.  
Check out **Flame Unicorn**.  
Well here's the story.

**_Summary:_** As a punishment the girls were sent to do WHAT! Naruto and the guys go to see the girls to find out something more. First chapter full of songs. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno the normal

* * *

It was a dark night in Konoha, and almost everything was silent. Suddenly, a huge boom on a man's front door was heard. "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Naruto screamed. Trying to ignore the boy, Sasuke just listened to his music. "I know you're in there Uchiha!" 

The door burst open and Naruto had a huge grin. "Come on Sasuke-teme. You have to come and see what Baa-chan is doing!" he screamed very loudly. Sasuke even heard him through the loud music.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto ran up to his room and came back with a pair of clean clothes. "Get dressed and hurry! You don't want to miss it!"

With this, Sasuke was interested. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm not going to tell you until we get there. Now HURRY!" Sasuke quickly got dressed and raced with the blond to a couple other houses. Shikamaru and Neji were surprised to see the blond at such a late time. The sun had already set.

Like the powerful ninjas they were, they ran like rabbits, following Naruto to a field. A stage was set and you could hear the words, "WE DONT WANNA!" from the back.

They all looked confused as Naruto sat them down.

"What is this about Naruto?" they all asked.

Naruto smiled, "As a punishment for the girls, for scaring her after their mission, they have to sing. I just wanted you all to be here to listen."

A brown eye poked through the curtain and then they all heard, "Holy shit! NARUTO,"

Naruto laughed nervously as Tsunade came out.

"Good job Naruto. You got all the guys here on time. Well as promised you get ramen free for a week." Naruto shot his fist in the air at Tsunade's sentence. With a smirk she finished, "But you also have to stay." They all looked confused. "Now why don't I call out our first singer?" she asked smiling.

Out walked a blond haired woman in a sparkling silver dress. She walked into the spotlight with a soft smile. "Ohayo everyone, my name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'd like to sing a song for you. It's a song that my friend sang to me when I was sick. I hope you like it." Ino closed her eyes taking in a really deep breath. With her eyes closed she grabbed the microphone and began to sing. But soon she would open her eyes

(The song is the voice within by Christina Aguilera)

**_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly _**

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

Chorus

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

Chorus

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall.

Ino looked up to see her teammate and friends staring with open mouths. She smiled softly with a hidden smirk, _if they act like this when I sing; they have something coming when Sakura and Hinata take the stage_.

Ino walked off stage and Tsunade came back on, "We're going to listen to a famed song on the piano by our favorite heiress." she said smiling. Hinata came out in a sparkling white sundress. She sat at the piano and began to play.

(The song is from titanic my heart will go on. I think)

**WITH THE GUYS **

Everyone was silently talking, "Shikamaru, have you ever heard Ino sing like that?" Naruto asked.

Shika shock his head, "No, I've only heard Ino hum a couple times to herself but I've never heard her sing." Shikamaru smirked and whispered, "Hinata is very good at the piano."

Neji smirked, "Hinata-sama's mother taught her before she died. She treats it as a memory always getting clearer and clearer."

They all nodded. Most of them knew how it felt to lose someone they loved very much. As Hinata went back behind the curtain another girl walked out. One they all didn't know.

Her long brown hair fell to her lower back and had a wave to it. A flowing red dress sparkled in the light and you could see the light pink eye shadow over her eyes. Brown eyes bore deep into the eyes of the boys'. "I'd like to thank a beloved person of mine for making me think of this song." With a heavy sigh she began again. "He's a great person but he needs to open up. I'll give him his time like normal, but as for now we're just friends."

**_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me _**

Chorus  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Chorus  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

Chorus

She ended smiling and blushing. Slowly she walked back behind the curtain. Naruto smirked, "Wow Neji you must be happy." he whispered.

Neji gave him a confused look, "Why?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "That was Tenten you dunce, and who else would she sing about then her favorite sparing partner." at that Neji's light cream face turn slightly red.

Tsunade walked out with a smile, "This song is going to be sung by two of our sings but they wish not to be named. So I hope you like it."

Slowly all the lights dulled and chakra rose, Sakura petals kept spinning around on the stage giving it a beautiful and eerie glow.

**_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo _**

**_Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto  
Omoide to DABURU eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou _**

**_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuracchaun da  
Sore demo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi _**

**_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae toki no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo _**

**_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga surihetteku motto _**

**_Kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki _**

**_Tomaranai mune no itami  
Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri _**

**_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY  
Sakura made kaze no naka de  
Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo _**

**_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai _**

_ENGLISH _

_Falling in love, saying goodbye1_  
_With a vow that this is the last heartbreak  
Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind  
Will eventually blossom _

_The summer rain that started to fall  
gently streaked past my tears  
Images that resemble memories  
Autumn's drama reruns _

_Why have I suffered  
Almost the same blows such countless times?  
But even so, I'll probably fight again  
That is one of life's mysteries _

_Falling in love, giving it everything  
With a wish that this is the last heartbreak  
Even the cherry tree, swaying through time  
Will eventually blossom _

_In the revolving seasons  
My shoes are wearing out, more and more _

_Let go the tension in your shoulders  
So you can seal away the past somewhere  
From here they're probably not too far  
Sceneries you haven't even seen _

_I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest  
And become closer to you  
I have wandered about once and returned2  
Always grasping for the blue sky _

_Falling in love, saying goodbye  
With a vow that today's the first good day  
Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind  
Softly reaches out toward you _

_I love you I love you, it can't be helped  
That has nothing to do with this _

Everyone froze at the sound of the two girls, their voices were bell like, one was high and one was low, but they were both beautiful. Everyone smiled, even if it was just a little, they all smiled.

Suddenly Sakura walked out into the dark of the stage. "This song is for anyone who's had a friend that left for a long time or never came back." Suddenly Kakashi 'poofed' in and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey there boys, Naruto have you heard this song before?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

Naruto looked to the stage and heard the music begin. "Kakashi-sensei, it's so familiar but I can't place it."

Kakashi smirked, "Then listen."

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

The soft voice stopped but you could hear soft sobs as the falling tears fell into the chakra. Naruto's eyes were teary as well. "That's the song Kakashi." he whispered softly. "The song that I hear in my sleep at the hospital, the song that everyone hears..."

Neji and Shikamaru along with Sasuke were in shock. Every time they went to the hospital they would always wake up with those words in their heads. The lights slowly came on and they saw a pink haired medic in her favorite black kimono.

Sakura looked up with a sad smile, "Thank you for listening. We have one more song left, and that's to be done by one of my best friends; Hyuuga Hinata!"

The young Hyuuga girl walked out again. She kept blushing even as she grabbed the microphone. "I-I w-wanted to t-thank you a-all f-for c-coming." Sakura walked out with a smile, Hinata smiled back and began to talk clearly, "I'm going to sing a song called Hear me. I hope you all like it."

**_Hear me  
Hear me _**

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

Everyone stared at the once shy Hinata. Whenever Hinata had a time when she was loud, she never acted like this. This wasn't the Hinata they knew, but she was kind of better.

All the girls walked out with a smile. "Thanks for coming, but we wanted to sing one more song before we leave." they all said smiling. Quickly all the girls took out kunais and cut their dresses to their upper thighs.

**_Sakura  
We can do any thing  
Oh just you and me baby, baby, baby  
Wait and see _**

**_  
Tenten  
Hold on, sit tight.  
Are you ready for a crazy ride?  
Your on your own, it ain't right.  
Somethings gotta give tonight. _**

**_  
Hinata  
So if you want to run, run and dissappear. _**

**_  
Ino  
You and I can bust our ways right out of here. _**

**_  
All: Chorus  
Together we can  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,  
if we wanna.  
Together we can. Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta? oughta? _**

**_  
Sakura  
If we take our time, we can have it all. _**

**_  
Tenten  
I don't think were gonna make it on our own. _**

**_All  
Together we can.  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain,even ride a hurricane, if we wanna.  
Together we can.  
Walk into space, save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta? Oughta?  
Together we can! _**

All the girls began to laugh as they finished. They smiled and looked at their teams, "So what did you guys think?" they asked. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other with a huge smile.

* * *

HERE AT THE SONGS (look on bio to listen to them)

**INO  
**Voice within- Christina Aguilera

---

**TENTEN**  
Could it be- Christy Carlson Romono

---

**SAKURA**  
What hurts the most -Rascal Flatts  
Sakura drops - Utada Hikaru

---

**HINATA**  
Hear me - Kelly Clarkson  
My Heart Will go On - titanic  
Sakura drops - Utada Hikaru

---

**TOGETHER**  
Together we can - Cheetah girls


End file.
